


16-Shower Sex: Bruce Banner/Steve Rogers

by Vanibabe



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Butt Slapping, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, M/M, Marks, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Slapping, Top Bruce Banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe
Summary: Kinktober #16Shower SexWith Bruce and Steve (Continuation form 'Corset')
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	16-Shower Sex: Bruce Banner/Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you will like it and I know it's way too short and definitely not enough.
> 
> Come talk to me on discord ( Vanatan#6629 ) or for rping (I'm desperate)
> 
> See you~

It's been weeks since Steve's accident and he hasn't seen Bruce even once. He wanted to thank him again and maybe also tell him that he's gay, maybe that would get an explanation for Bruce's running-off. But no luck for Steve, Bruce's always somewhere else and not where he's supposed to be.

  


Steve's getting incredibly frustrated. He gets that Bruce has problems with human interaction but if he can believe Tony that Bruce does reciprocate his feelings someone has to take action and maybe it's Steve now.

So he figures out a plan to make the little moments where Bruce is actually in the same room with him count.

  


1.Kitchen

  


Jarvis tells him that Bruce is making himself some tea in the communal kitchen because his own kettle is broken so Steve quickly changes into a tighter shirt and some shorts before walking to the kitchen. He rounds the corner and walks over to the freezer.

  


"Hey Bruce." He casually says while bending at his waist to open the bottom drawer, he rummages through it.

  


"Hey Steve…" Bruce's voice has a slight crack.

  


Steve takes his time 'finding' the ice cream he likes before getting back up to look at Bruce.

  


He has a slight blush on his cheeks.

  


"You alright there?" Steve asks while opening a cabinet and stretching to grab a bowl from the top shelf, his already tight shirt riding up and showing his V.

  


"Of course." Bruce coughs once and grabs his tea.

  


"I'll see you later, Steve." He quickly leaves and Steve just watches him.

  


Since Bruce blushed he calls it a success.

  


  1. Living room



  


At the Avenger's movie night Steve comes down way earlier than usual to make some caramel popcorn for Bruce and himself before sitting next to where Bruce usually sits. He can see the disappointment on Tony's face when he spots him in the new seat because Tony likes to use Steve as a pillow.

  


Bruce arrives quietly when the movie has already started and sits down next to Steve. Silently Steve asks him if he wants popcorn and Bruce accepts. They watch the movie and eat popcorn until Steve gets restless, being close to Bruce isn't enough for him today so he slowly moves on leg closer to Bruce then slightly touches Bruce's calf with his foot. He keeps his eyes on the screen and starts playing with Bruce. He slides his foot up and down the calf before sliding to the shin. Steve keeps this up for a while before 'accidentally' sliding his foot upwards to rest it on his knee but brushing against Bruce's thigh. The whole time his eyes were switching back and forth between Bruce and the movie. No reaction whatsoever. Steve wants to yell. 

  


"That was a shit ending!" Clint huffs and gets up.

  


"Jarvis light." The lights turn back on and Steve sees Bruce's slightly dilated pupils but nothing else was out of the oddinary. 

  


"I quite liked it." Bruce says and stands up.

  


"Thank you for the popcorn, Steve." Bruce looks directly into his eyes and makes him blush.

  


"Goodnight everyone." And he's gone.

  


"Stevie, were you…" Tony comes over and whispers to him.

  


"I tried to make him do something but it didn't work." Steve sighs.

  


"Hmm… fed up with him?"

  


"A little."

  


"Maybe you have to be even more obvious?"

  


"I'll try that." 

  


  1. Gym



  


Somehow Tony was able to convince Bruce to help and partake in a team building fight/sparring and Steve was ready to put on a show. With his tightest tank top and shorts on he walks down to the gym and gets ready for sparring with some stretches. Soon enough the others come in and stretch too. Bruce comes last and sits down on a bench nearby and Steve immediately goes into stretching his legs to show off his ass as much as he can. He bends over without bending his knees and makes sure to 'struggle' slightly so his hips and ass wiggle in the direction of Bruce.

Next thing to stretch are his arms so he puts them behind his legs and stretches them so his tank top rides up and shows his stomach. He closes his eyes and pants softly to exaggerate.

And last but not least to really make it sexual he gets on his knees to stretch his lower back and show off his flexibility. Steve never before bend down this low because he actually doesn't need to but today it shows purpose.

  


"Captain, I heard I shall spar with you today so our strength doesn't need to be held back." Thor comes over to him and helps him up.

  


"Oh yeah, I learned some new stuff that I need to try out on someone who can take it." Steve smiles innocently.

  


Thor is stunned for a second. "Then let's spar, Steven." 

  


Both of them get ready to start fighting. At first it is purely fist fighting with blocks and dodges and some swings here and there, Steve's eyes go to Bruce sometimes and notice that he's watching them so Steve decides to go further. In secret he got some tips and training from Natasha so literally everyone important knee that he wants to seduce, Tony said that, Bruce.

  


"You're not ready for this, Thor." Steve dodges a swing from Thor before jumping up and bringing him down with his head between Steve's thighs.

  


Steve rolls off and into a handstand back to a good fighting stance. Everyone stops their sparring session and starts watching Steve and Thor.

  


Thor gets up rather quickly but he's still a god so no surprise there.

  


"I'll show you, Steven" Thor charges at him and Steve does too.

  


Before Thor can hit him in any way Steve kicks him in the chest to gain momentum and flip while kicking his chin too. Thor stumbles back while Steve does a backwards cartwheel onto his feet.

  


"Tasha?" Clint asks.

  


"Shhhh!" Natasha shoves Clint and he shuts up.

  


"Why didn't that work?" Thor gets frustrated and blindly charges at Steve again.

  


Steve smirks and jumps forward to cartwheel himself against Thor and grab his head with his thighs before spinning him around and throwing Thor backwards. Steve gracefully lands on his feet beside a groaning Thor.

  


"How's that?" He asks Thor and helps him up.

  


"I didn't see that coming, Captain. Good spar." Thor smiles and they hug with a slap on the back.

  


Everyone starts walking out and gushing about the fight they just saw. Steve grabs his water bottle and takes off his tank top. He wipes off his sweat and drinks some water while walking towards the gym showers. He is sure that Bruce didn't leave but if he doesn't come into him now Steve gives up.

  


He takes off the rest of his clothes and gets under a shower.

  


"You think I wouldn't notice? I bet you think you are so damn clever, don't you?" He hears a voice and jumps slightly.

  


"I did notice, Steve. I noticed right away but that show you did today took it too fucking far. You've been very naughty and naughty boys need to get punished." Bruce pushes him harshly against the shower wall.

  


Steve struggles against his hold and gasps. "Ahh Bruce."

  


"No, no… you are going to keep quiet unless you are moaning or screaming in pleasure and you can struggle all you want but you aren't the only one with super strength here." The grip gets harder and Bruce pushes against him.

  


Steve gasps as he feels a rock hard cock slide between his cheeks and instantly pushes back against it.

  


"Look at you, you are a slut aren't you? Pushing back like a bitch in heat." Bruce ruts against him and starts kissing his shoulders.

  


Steve moans softly and closes his eyes.

  


"Bruce… please…" Steve bites his lip.

  


"Please what?" Bruce bites his earlobe.

  


"Please fuck me, use me." Steve gasps as Bruce slaps his ass.

  


"Do you really think you deserve it?" Bruce asks harshly.

  


"Please Bruce, please!" Steve moans as he gets slapped again and again until his ass cheeks feel hot.

  


"Beg some more."

  


"Please fuck me!" He moans loudly and Bruce pulls his cheeks apart.

  


"If you move away or your hands I'll stop, do you understand?" Bruce whispers to him.

  


"Yes, yes. I'll be good." Steve says quickly.

  


"Good." Bruce pulls his hands away and pulls out of Steve's cheeks.

  


He takes a step back and pulls Steve's hips with him.

  


"One nice deep breath baby." Bruce smoothes a hand over the red flush on his cheeks.

  


Steve inhales and exhales and closes his eyes.

  


"Good boy." Bruce grabs Steve's cheeks and separates them.

  


A pink, perfectly clean and hairless hole winks at him and Bruce groans. His right thumb slowly makes his way towards the hole and pushed the tip inside, the first ring of muscles gives and lets it inside. He pulls it out and then inside again and again till Steve impatiently wiggles his hips. Bruce lets him have mercy and switches to his fingers and pushes two of them in to scissor the hole. It loosens up rather quickly and lets Bruce bring up the number to three.

  


"Please!" Steve moans rather brokenly.

  


Bruce decides to let him have it.

  


"Tell me what you want, baby."

  


"Please fuck me. Please, I need you inside me to claim me." Steve almost sobs from relief when Bruce switches his fingers to his cock.

  


In one swift thrust Bruce bottoms out and both of them moan. Hands on hips and immediately hard thrusts become the standard. Bruce doesn't let Steve register what's happening and abuses his prostate in no time. Steve's cock rubs against the slick tiled shower wall and he feels himself get closer and closer to the edge.

  


"Bruce! Please!" He moans almost yells.

  


"Fuck, Steve!" Bruce groans and digs his nails into Steve's skin.

  


The thrusts become irregular and Bruce leans over Steve.

  


"Come for me, Steve. Be a good boy and come." He whispers into Steve's ear.

  


At the first word Steve already comes and he really comes. With a loud moan he spills everything all over the wall and Bruce follows suit soon after. He pulls Steve's hips flush against him and cums deep inside him then slumps against his back. They are panting heavily.

  


"Wow…" Steve says. "That was amazing and hot."

  


"Thanks, I guess? But it's definitely amazing." Bruce chuckles softly.

  


"I hope my feelings are clear to you, Bruce." Steve smiles slightly and Bruce carefully pulls out.

  


Steve turns around and they look in each other's eyes.

  


"That you have feelings for me?"

  


"That I love you." 

  


"I … I love you too, Steve." 

  


They kiss.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can always ask for a ship or timeline to come back.


End file.
